


Лунная вечеринка

by churchill



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейт и часть парней из его взвода становятся оборотнями. Им надо научиться быть одной стаей – оборотням и людям. Для этого они вместе проводят очередное полнолуние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лунная вечеринка

Они едут к каким-то заброшенным складам, находящимся далеко от города – Нейт сбросил координаты Брэду на сотовый, и сейчас Рэй работает штурманом, отслеживая по карте маршрут. Как Нейт нашел это место, Брэд не интересовался, понимая, что, возможно, это и не заслуга Нейта. По всем признакам у правительства большие планы на программу, в которую они все встряли. И почти наверняка зона, куда они едут сейчас, принадлежит какой-нибудь правительственной организации или военным.  
Едва заметная проселочная дорога наконец заканчивается, упираясь в бетонный забор, над которым сверху натянута колючая проволока. Металлические ворота закрыты, но замка на них нет. Рэй выскакивает из машины, открывает их, дожидается, когда Брэд проезжает, и закрывает ворота. Садится в машину и говорит:  
\- Они все уже здесь.  
\- Как ты определил? - спрашивает Брэд. Вообще-то за последние пару месяцев он уже привык к тому, что они все как-то чувствуют друг друга. Нейт говорит, что и у Брэда эта способность рано или поздно появится, так как он тоже часть стаи. Но пока чутье не работает. И Брэд задает вопросы.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Рэй. – Как компас внутри, и на нем есть все.  
\- А я там есть? – интересуется Брэд. Он не ждет положительного ответа, но надеется на него. То, что часть их команды сейчас оборотни, а часть – люди, словно провело негласный водораздел между ними. Оборотни превосходят людей во всем – они лучше слышат, чувствуют запахи, регенерируют и сильнее физически настолько, что для них в армии разработали другие нормативы.  
\- Есть, - отзывается Рэй. Брэд не очень-то в это верит, хотя Рэй никогда ему не врет, и это давно установленный факт. Рэй криво улыбается и продолжает объяснять. – Я тебя слабее чувствую, чем остальных, но тоже чувствую. И они знают, что мы приехали вместе.  
Брэду иррационально становится легче. Потому что он никак не может привыкнуть к новой расстановке сил в команде. Впрочем, с одним он полностью согласен – им здорово повезло, что именно Нейт теперь их альфа.   
За сверхспособности оборотни платят свою цену. У них есть проблемы с контролем агрессивности, и каждый новообращенный оборотень проходит через жесткую процедуру поиска своего якоря. У всех это происходит по-разному, но всегда болезненно.   
У них существует четкая иерархическая система, в которой есть альфы, беты и омеги. Альфа – вожак стаи, беты – члены стаи. Омеги – это те, кто в итоге не выживает – волки-одиночки.   
А еще выяснилось, что новообращенные оборотни стерильны. Брэд сам видел формулировку в отчете: «У всех обследованных особей ликантропов мужского пола было выявлено полное бесплодие. Причины этого явления пока достоверно не установлены. Предполагается, что это связано с особенностями иммунного статуса ликантропов». Однажды Нейт заметил: «Если мы не начнем беречь людей, а эпидемию так и не удастся остановить, то человечеству придется перейти на размножение в пробирках. Или оно вымрет».  
Но Брэд сейчас не особо озабочен проблемами вымирающего человечества. У него есть проблемы важнее. Это первое полнолуние, которое он проведет со стаей. До этого Нейт не пускал Брэда, Майка и Руди на «лунные вечеринки», как это называет Рэй. Сегодня они проведут полнолуние все вместе. Нейт утверждает, что это необходимо для сплочения стаи и укрепления якоря каждого из оборотней. Людям это нужно, чтобы они уже по-настоящему видели и понимали, как происходит обращение.  
Брэд паркует машину рядом с распахнутыми воротами огромного ангара. Все действительно уже внутри и ждут только их с Рэем. Нейт кивает Брэду, улыбается Рэю и зовет остальных. Они собираются возле огромного металлического стола с щербинами и вмятинами на поверхности. Нейт кладет на нее лист бумаги с нарисованным на ней планом места, где они находятся.  
\- На территории есть четыре складских ангара и административное здание. Для наших целей подходит этот склад, подвал административного здания и ангар, в котором мы находимся, - Нейт обводит карандашом каждое из зданий на карте. – Для самого обращения мы разделимся. Руди и Паппи на первый склад. Брэд и Рэй в подвал. Остальные остаются здесь.   
\- Сэр, зачем нам делиться? – спрашивает Брэд.  
\- У нас неравное количество людей и ликанов, - говорит Нейт. – Нужно, чтобы у вас был контакт с каждым из нас в момент обращения. Поэтому будем работать в парах. В следующее полнолуние перетасуем пары.  
Брэд кивает. В армии подошли к этому делу серьезно, и даже за то короткое время, которое прошло от начала эпидемии, успели как-то собрать и систематизировать факты в почти стостраничное пособие, в котором расписано практически все, что известно на данный момент об оборотнях. Отдельной главой в нем идет проблема взаимодействия людей и оборотней в стае. Нейт сейчас действует практически по инструкции. И Брэд знает об этом, так как проштудировал этот текст уже не один раз. Но все равно испытывает ощущение, что все они идут по тонкому льду и могут провалиться в любой момент.   
Нейт продолжает их инструктировать:  
\- Майк привез ножи с аконитовой пропиткой и жидкий аконит в ампулах. Брэд и Руди, обязательно держите их при себе, - Нейт смотрит на каждого из них, словно желая убедиться, что они все сделают правильно. – Цепи там в сумках. Остальное вам известно. Вопросы есть?  
Вопросов ни у кого нет. Брэд смотрит на часы, потом в небо, где неясно вырисовывается диск луны, и почти физически чувствует, как утекает время.  
\- Брэд, забери мои вещи из машины, - просит его Рэй, подхватывая тяжело нагруженную сумку с цепями.

В подвале почти совсем темно. Рэй как-то находит выключатель и щелкает им. Под потолком загорается тусклая пыльная лампочка. Комната относительно небольшая и полностью пустая. Напротив входа почти под потолком есть два узких окна. Но от них сейчас нет никакого толку. Справа на гладкой бетонной стене выступают вбитые в нее металлические кольца.   
\- Так вы тут не в первый раз? – спрашивает Брэд.  
\- Да, - Рей разувается, оставаясь босым, снимает с себя куртку, часы, откладывает все это в сторону. Затем вытаскивает из сумки тяжело звякающие цепи. – Поможешь мне?  
Брэд кивает и осматривает стену. Кольца расположены таким образом, что Рэй будет почти распят на стене, как бабочка.   
\- Это же неудобно, - говорит Брэд.  
\- Чем неудобнее, тем больше шансов, что они выдержат, - пожимает плечами Рэй. Брэд дальше не возражает. Он видел специальные тренировки для ликанов, когда им раз за разом ломают кости, и как те регенерируют и кидаются в бой снова. Зрелище жутковатое даже для его тренированных нервов.  
Брэд наматывает тяжелую цепь вокруг талии Рэя, натягивает цепь и защелкивает замки на кольцах так, что цепь прижимает Рэя к стене. Потом пристегивает к стене запястья и лодыжки Рэя. Кожа у того на щиколотках горячая и сухая. Брэд легко проводит пальцами по выпирающим косточкам, когда застегивает Рэю на ногах холодные металлические браслеты. Тот закусывает губу, но молчит. Брэд еще раз дергает за цепи, проверяя крепления. После садится на пол у стены напротив и ждет.  
\- Брэд, вытащи нож и держи его рядом, - вдруг заговаривает Рэй.  
\- Так все плохо? - хмыкает Брэд. – Может, обойдется?  
\- Колоть лучше сбоку в шею. Там есть нервный узел. Если попадешь в него, то аконит действует сразу и парализует.   
\- Это же смертельно, – возражает Брэд.  
Рэй мотает головой.  
\- Есть шансы выжить после такого удара. Если перережешь горло, то тогда будет насмерть.  
\- Круто, Рэй. Ты инструктируешь меня, как тебя лучше убить?  
\- Я все еще не нашел якорь, Брэд. Это может плохо кончится, - Рей смотрит на Брэда почти умоляющим взглядом. – Не рискуй зря. Убей, если все станет совсем хуево.  
\- Зачем Нейт тогда притащил нас всех сюда? - недоуменно смаргивает Брэд.   
\- Он думает, что ты мне сможешь в этом помочь, - криво усмехается Рэй. – Просто держи нож при себе и не позволяй мне до тебя добраться, когда все начнется.  
Брэд думает, что он не понимает, чем руководствовался их лейтенант, когда принимал такое решение. Хотя, как показывает опыт, Нейт очень редко ошибается. И ни разу в чем-то действительно важном.  
Они молчат еще минут двадцать, пока луна входит в полную силу. Дальше все начинает происходить стремительно. Рэй дергается в цепях, его лицо начинает обрастать шерстью, глаза горят желтым, на пальцах вытягиваются полупрозрачные пластины когтей, которые выглядят довольно устрашающе.   
Рэй рычит, у него лезут клыки, и он рвется прямо на Брэда. Тот видит, как натягиваются цепи, металл пока выдерживает, но Брэд начинает понимать, зачем нужно было столько предосторожностей. Рэй щелкает зубами, дергается в сторону Брэда, и тот все-таки достает нож, зажимая его в руке. Рэй снова низко рычит, почти уходя в инфразвук, это отдается у Брэда где-то в солнечном сплетении, выжимая адреналин, бьющий в голову. И тут верхние браслеты не выдерживают. Словно в замедленной киносъемке, Брэд видит, как Рэй взмахивает освободившимися руками и начинает меняться в черного, довольно крупного волка. Одежда расползается на нем клочьями, падая на пол. С задних лап соскальзывают браслеты. Волка еще держит поперечная цепь, но он дергается, выворачивается телом и выскальзывает из нее, заодно сдирая с себя остатки одежды. Встает на лапы, мотает головой и начинает надвигаться на Брэда, рыча и вздергивая верхнюю губу.  
Брэд понимает, что он должен защищаться от зверя, и автоматически начинает просчитывать, как выполнить захват, чтобы удачнее воспользоваться ножом и не подставиться под челюсти волка. Но потом у Брэда проступает осознание, что это все еще Рэй. Верный, неугомонный, болтливый, у которого обострилась какая-то ликантропическая херня, и им обоим надо справляться именно с этим.   
Брэд отбрасывает нож в сторону и выставляет вперед открытые ладони, сползая по стене еще ниже, почти ложась на пол. Волк мотает головой, рычит и продолжает надвигаться. А Брэда вдруг ощущает гулкую, прозрачную пустоту. Он почему-то вспоминает, как касался Рэя пальцами, вот сейчас, когда пристегивал его к стене, и раньше, когда они часто сталкивались руками, передавая что-нибудь друг другу. Руки у Рэя всегда были теплыми. И запах сигарет. У них во взводе никто не курил. Да и сам Рэй это делал не часто. Зато когда он курил, то запах табака оставался у него на одежде. И теперь для Брэда этот запах был связан с Рэем.  
Вся эта невнятная ассоциативная муть прокатывается у Брэда в голове. Он цепляется за воспоминание про запах сигаретного дыма, тянет носом, но не слышит даже намека на него. Пахнет пылью, затхлостью давно не использованного помещения и зверем. Волк все еще стоит в угрожающей позе, но уже не пытается нападать. Брэд очень осторожно двигается вдоль стены, тянется к куртке Рэя, ощупывает ее и находит в одном из карманов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Вытягивает сигарету и закуривает.   
Волк садится на задние лапы и смотрит, наклонив голову. Брэд глотает дым и закашливается с непривычки. Он пробовал когда-то курить, но так и не втянулся. Брэд перестает вдыхать дым в легкие. Он просто набирает его в рот, а потом выдувает в воздух. До волка доходит запах, он смешно чихает и мотает головой. Брэд тушит сигарету об пол. Потом молчит и ждет. Они сидят так, наверное, целую вечность. Брэд даже приблизительно не может сказать, сколько прошло времени. Оно словно растянулось или выключилось совсем.  
Волк поднимается, трусит к Брэду и начинает его обнюхивать, тыкается мордой ему в пах, нюхает руки, снова чихает от запаха табака, потом упирается лапами в грудь и лижет Брэда в нос.   
Брэд чувствует, что, кажется, все действительно обошлось, и его резко отпускает. С улицы раздается громкий требовательный вой. По всей видимости, это альфа. Потому что волк вскакивает и бежит к выходу, но в дверях тормозит, оглядывается на Брэда.  
\- Сейчас приду, - говорит ему Брэд и поднимается, чувствуя, как внутри разливается усталость после отпустившего его адреналинового выплеска.  
На улице довольно светло от того, что в небе висит желтый диск луны. Брэд видит огромного почти белого волка – это, определенно, Нейт. Рядом с ним еще трое волков. Один из них темно-бурый и почти такой же крупный, как альфа. Другие чуть меньше в размерах. Подбегающий Рэй все равно самый мелкий из них. Рэй тычется мордой альфе в бок, нападает, носится и пытается сбить его с ног. Нейт отвечает на провокацию, и Брэд видит, как два волка дерутся. Черный волк не хочет уступать, набрасывается снова и снова. И в какой-то момент вожак прикусывает его за лапу. Раздается жалобный визг. Черный отскакивает и рычит. Альфа игнорирует это рычание и не спеша трусит в его сторону. Тот сдается, ложится на землю, утыкаясь мордой в лапы и выглядит обиженным. Вожак тычет его носом в бок, а потом вылизывает раненую лапу. На самом деле рана затягивается почти мгновенно, и Брэд подозревает, что это их какие-то волчьи шутки.   
\- Нейт думал, что Рэй не сможет сегодня целиком трансформироваться, - говорит неслышно подошедший Майк.  
\- Рэй ничего не делает по правилам, - усмехается Брэд.   
Они молчат, глядя какое-то время на резвящихся волков.  
\- Никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, - добавляет Майк. – Мистика какая-то.   
\- Н-да, - хмыкает Брэд. – Особенно если учесть, что на самом деле это Нейт с Рэем так развлекаются.   
\- Не ревнуй, - тихо говорит Майк.  
\- С чего бы, - дергается Брэд и смотрит на Майка, ожидая увидеть насмешку. Но тот совершенно серьезен.  
\- Нам с этим ничего не сделать, только принять, - Майк говорит это с непробиваемым спокойствием. И Брэд не может понять, по отношению к чему это было сказано. Про людей и оборотней, про их отношения внутри команды, про то, что мир изменился. Или о том, что Нейт сейчас связан со своей стаей более прочными узами. Не так, как когда Нейт просто командовал взводом.  
Брэд отходит к стене ангара и садится, прислонившись к ней. Майк присоединяется к нему. Потом к ним приходит Руди. Они просто смотрят, как пять волков играют в лунном свете – дерутся, носятся, заигрывают друг с другом. Периодически кто-нибудь из них подбегает к сидящим людям, обнюхивает, дружелюбно фыркает и отбегает обратно.  
\- Это удивительно, - мечтательно говорит Руди. – Я могу смотреть на это часами.  
Брэд никогда не чувствовал за собой особой склонности к медитации, но сейчас он согласен с Руди полностью.  
Когда небо на востоке светлеет, альфа что-то коротко рыкает остальным, и те разбегаются. Майк идет в ангар. Руди уходит за темно-бурым волком. Брэд поднимается на ноги и смотрит на Рэя. Черный волк мотает головой в сторону здания, где они были до этого, и неторопливо бежит к входу. Брэд послушно идет за ним.  
После влажного и прохладного ночного воздуха внутри кажется суше, но не теплее. Волк оббегает углы, обнюхивая. Потом подходит к Брэду и тычется мордой в руку. Брэд, помедлив, гладит его сначала осторожно, а потом треплет за уши и говорит:  
\- Только ты можешь вляпаться в такое дерьмо, Рэй.  
Волк издает бухающий звук, очень похожий на смех. Отбегает на середину комнаты и начинает обращаться. На этот раз Брэд смотрит внимательно, и ему уже не застит глаза адреналиновый выплеск. В сумеречном свете, льющимся из узких окон под потолком, Брэду видны все подробности, хотя, казалось бы, сумерки должны их скрадывать.   
Брэд видит, как тело волка дергается, горбится, выпирают плечи, лопатки, начинает исчезать черная густая шерсть. Рэй постепенно выпрямляется, возвращаясь обратно в свое тело, которое в неярком свете кажется очень бледным. Контраст черного волка вначале и светлой кожи в конце завораживает. Но в обоих состояниях в Рэе чувствуется отчаянная, почти болезненная сила и хрупкость одновременно.  
Это самое отвратительное зрелище, которое видел Брэд в своей жизни. И самое прекрасное. Брэда мотает между полюсами «красиво» и «отвратительно». А потом он понимает, что эта шкала здесь не работает. Это самое охуительное, что Брэду доводилось видеть когда-то, и такая оценка кажется самой точной.   
Когда все кости встают на свои места, втягиваются когти, клыки, и Рэй уже в своем привычном виде, то он дергается, оседает на пол и тяжело дышит.  
Брэд давит в себе желание рвануть к Рэю, чтобы срочно ощупать его на предмет возможных повреждений.   
\- Рэй, - осторожно зовет Брэд.   
\- Блядь, пиздецкие ощущения, - хрипло говорит тот. – Дай мне пару минут.  
Все это время они молчат, и состояние космической предрассветной тишины заполняет пространство между ними. Брэд не может оторвать глаз от Рэя. Тот совсем голый. Брэду не видно его спину, но на плечах он видит налипшие шерстинки. Рэй встряхивается, поднимается и непонятным взглядом смотрит на Брэда. Идет к сумке, достает оттуда бутылку воды, подбирает с пола самый большой обрывок от своей футболки. Плескает на нее воду и пытается оттереть с себя грязные полосы, оставшиеся на коже от пыли. Рэй двигается неловко, как будто бы все мышцы затекли или болят. Он заводит руку назад, чтобы потереть себя по спине и сдавленно кряхтит. Этот звук включает Брэда в реальность. Тот отлипает от стены, идет к Рэю и выдергивает у него из пальцев влажную ткань, брызгает на нее водой и сам ведет тряпкой тому по спине, чтобы смахнуть налипшую черную шерсть.   
Брэд ловит себя на ощущении какой-то особой интимности момента. И не потому, что Рэй голый. Они видели друг друга в таком виде много раз - когда мылись, переодевались, и во множестве других ситуаций, в которые попадают люди, находящиеся долгое время в полевых условиях. Но этот момент отличается от всех остальных. Брэд обостренно ощущает, как сейчас Рэй уязвим. И насколько это задевает самого Брэда.   
Ему хочется провести рукой по влажной от пота коже Рэя, проверить, встали ли все позвонки на место, и прощупываются ли нормально мышцы на теле. Брэд сглатывает, закусывает губу, заставляет себя еще раз внимательно осмотреть, не осталась ли на коже шерсть, смахивает оставшуюся, сует тряпку обратно Рэю в руки и отходит. Рэй бросает на него косой взгляд. Идет к сумке, достает запасной комплект одежды и одевается.

Они молча выходят из подвала. На улице постепенно собираются остальные. Нейт выглядит обычным – собранным и спокойным. Майк легко улыбается. Уолт и Тромбли выглядят слегка измотанными. Особенно Уолт – видно, что эта ночь далась ему нелегко. Зато Руди весь светится от удовольствия. Да и Паппи тоже выглядит хорошо.  
\- Сегодня отсыпаемся, - негромко говорит Нейт. – Завтра с утра жду всех на базе, - Нейт оглядывает всех и добавляет. – Парни, мы все справились на «отлично». Поздравляю вас с этим.  
Брэд кивает и идет к машине. Рэй без лишних слов садится на пассажирское сиденье и пристегивается.  
\- Ты ко мне? – уточняет Брэд. – Или завезти тебя домой?  
Рэй зябко передергивает плечами.  
\- Жрать хочу. У меня дома пусто.  
Брэд усмехается и заводит машину.   
Рэй непривычно молчит все дорогу. Хотя сейчас Брэд этому не слишком удивляется. Он впервые увидел, как происходит полное обращение, и как это все может быть не просто.   
Когда они уже подъезжают к городу, Рэй вдруг начинает говорить:  
\- Брэд, ты же знаешь, что оборотни обостренно воспринимают запахи?  
\- Ну, вроде читал об этом, - пожимает плечами Брэд. На самом деле он проштудировал выданное ему руководство три раза, чтобы понимать, с чем именно придется иметь дело. – Ты к чему?  
\- Так просто, - улыбается Рэй.   
\- Тебя чем сейчас кормить? - спрашивает Брэд.   
\- Тем же, - хмыкает Рэй. – И лучше не прожаривать.  
Брэд усмехается. В последнее время «тем же» - это очередной бифштекс с кровью, к которому Рэй добавляет огромное количество сырых овощей. Брэд раньше не замечал за Рэем страсти к здоровому питанию. Но парни как-то объяснили, что оборотни намного острее воспринимают запахи и вкусы, и обычная человеческая еда большей частью начинает вызывать отвращение.  
Они добираются до дома. Пока Рэй принимает душ, Брэд успевает поджарить мясо, тем более, что Рэй предпочитает его сейчас есть в полусыром виде. Они быстро едят и собираются идти отсыпаться. По Рэю видно, что он измотан. Да и сам Брэд чувствует себя уставшим после такой насыщенной ночи.  
Когда Рэй идет вслед за Брэдом в его спальню и устраивается на второй половине кровати, тот даже не удивляется. В руководстве по оборотням есть пункт с разъяснениями о том, что оборотни в силу своей стайной природы сразу после полнолуния и обращения нуждаются в присутствии кого-то из членов стаи. Еще там были пункты про повышенный голод и сексуальное желание. С первым Брэд уже разобрался. По поводу второго примерно прикинул, что можно будет сделать в случае необходимости. Поэтому Брэд закрывает жалюзи на окнах, чтобы их не беспокоил дневной свет, ложится в кровать рядом с Рэем и проваливается в сон.

Брэд просыпается от осторожных касаний к плечу.  
\- Рэй?   
\- Я хочу трахаться, - шепчет Рэй.  
\- Почему ты предсказуемый именно в том, чтобы хотеть жрать или трахаться? – стонет Брэд и тянется к телефону.  
\- Кому ты собираешься звонить? – спрашивает Рэй.  
\- Девочку тебе вызову, - Брэд уже смог открыть глаза, но фокусируется еще плохо.  
\- Я не хочу девочку, - хмыкает Рэй. – Я хочу с тобой.  
Брэд пару раз зажмуривается, трясет головой. И до него доходит сказанное Рэем. Он, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит на Рэя в упор. Тот, похоже не испытывает никакого смущения.  
\- Ты пахнешь, - говорит Рэй просто, как будто это все объясняет.  
\- Все живые люди пахнут, - отвечает Брэд. – Морпехи особенно.  
Рэй игнорирует шутку Брэда и поясняет:  
\- Ночью во время обращения от тебя пахло желанием.  
Брэду хочется побиться головой обо что-то твердое – он не подумал, что Рэй это почувствует.  
\- Я хочу трахнуться с тобой, - говорит Рэй так, как будто это вообще обычное дело, и они такое проделывали уже много раз.  
Брэду хочется свести все к шутке или вдруг понять, что Рэй тоже просто прикалывается. И Брэд уже готов начать отшучиваться, предлагать трахнуть девочку по вызову вдвоем или вообще заказать им сразу двоих. Но он так и не открывает рот. Потому что Рэй стягивает с него одеяло и запускает руку ему в трусы, гладит, сжимает, и Брэд понимает, что у него стоит. И это не от недотраха. Он трахался пару дней назад с какой-то девчонкой, которую снял в баре. Это было круто, потому что она была горячая и не ломалась. Брэд даже пытался потом взять у нее номер телефона. А она в итоге его выставила, просто поцеловав на прощание. Девчонка была мелкая, юркая, худая, чем-то похожая на Рэя.  
На осознании последнего Брэда коротит. Рэй усмехается, как будто все эти мысли большими буквами высвечиваются у Брэда на лбу. Стягивает с него трусы, наклоняется и берет в рот. Брэд судорожно втягивает в себя воздух. Нет, конечно, ему отсасывали, и уж точно не один раз. Хотя, что уж там, Рэй это делает хорошо. Облизывает, берет глубоко, сжимая губами так, что Брэд испытывает острое желание придержать за волосы голову Рэя и начать вбиваться ему в горло. Но он сдерживается, гладит Рэя по голове, спускается к его затылку и ведет пальцами по позвонкам, сколько может дотянуться, наконец-то прощупывая их.   
Рэй с хлюпающим звуком выпускает член изо рта и смотрит на Брэда шальным взглядом. У него покраснели губы, и по подбородку тянется нитка слюны.  
\- Брэд, я хочу тебя трахнуть, - говорит Рэй.   
Брэд ошалело смотрит на него и уточняет:  
\- Ты хочешь засунуть свой член в мою задницу?  
\- Бля, Брэд! Ты знаешь какие-то другие значения слова «трахнуть»? – ржет Рэй. – Хотя, если бы у тебя была киска, то, пожалуй, можно было бы понимать неоднозначно.  
Брэд хмурится. Он чувствует, что не успевает за скоростью изменения ситуации. Ему хотелось бы соображать сейчас так же быстро, как в бою. Но это другой контекст, и навыки не хотят включаться, потому что ни тело, ни сознание не чувствуют никакой угрозы.   
\- Может, все-таки вызовем девочек? – спрашивает Брэд. На самом деле, ему уже не хочется никаких девочек, но это первая альтернатива, которая приходит в голову на пожелание Рэя.   
Рэй подтягивается выше, укладывается всем телом на Брэда и целует. Мокро, настойчиво и глубоко, сразу запуская язык Брэду в рот, вылизывая изнутри, царапая щеки отросшей щетиной. Брэд стонет, хватает Рэя за ягодицы и вжимает в них пальцы. Тот извивается и шумно дышит. Он худой, жилистый и плотный. И горячий, гораздо более горячий на ощупь, чем сам Брэд.  
Рэй отрывается от Брэда, понимает голову и ловит его взгляд.   
\- Брэдли, я хочу тебя трахнуть, - шепчет он настойчиво. – Я буду очень осторожным, обещаю.  
Брэда ведет от этого горячечного шепота. То, что Рэй хочет его трахнуть, не пугает Брэда. Это же Рэй, и любые его безумные идеи могут в итоге оказаться вполне жизнеспособными. Остаться с поруганными честью и достоинством ему тоже не грозит – Рэй всегда первым стоял на страже его самооценки. Но Брэд все еще пытается отбиваться.  
\- Ты такой спец в этом? В том, как трахнуть парня?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что не в этом дело? – Рэй смотрит своими темными глазами в упор. – Я тебя слышу и чувствую, Брэд.   
Брэду кажется, что его сознание куда-то плывет. Или Рэй умудряется его вот так вот гипнотизировать, лежа сверху. А может быть, у оборотней есть какая-то особая способность воздействовать на мозг людей. Брэд облизывает губы, тянется к Рэю за поцелуем. Тот снова целует жадно, трется пахом о Брэда и постанывает ему прямо в рот.  
\- Блядь, ты что такое творишь, - шепчет Брэд. Потом отстраняется, ловит взгляд Рэя и решается.  
\- Ну, что-то же нам такое нужно? Резинки, смазка.  
\- Ничего не нужно, - отвечает Рэй. – У меня теперь чертов иммунитет. Так что никому из нас ничего не страшно.  
Потом сползает с Брэда и просит:  
\- Ложись на живот.  
Брэд подчиняется, раздвигает ноги и чувствует себя в этот момент странно. Рэй трется своим твердым членом между ягодиц Брэда, покусывает за плечи, гладит, целует. Потом сползает ниже и начинает вылизывать его. Это мокро, неловко и очень приятно. Брэда еще ни разу не ласкали именно так. Ему очень хочется начать себе дрочить. Он просовывает под себя руку и начинает поглаживать свой член.  
\- Не увлекайся только, - говорит Рэй. – Если кончишь, то тебе будет неприятно.  
\- Блядь, Рэй, откуда такие познания? - усмехается Брэд.  
\- Как-то интересовался подробностями, - отвечает Рэй, а Брэд чувствует, как его задницу ощупывают, проталкивая пальцы. Он не уточняет, зачем Рэй когда-то узнавал все это и с кем на практике хотел применить. Брэду снова неловко. Но Рэй, похоже, не заморачивается, он действует почти деловито – водит пальцем, гладит, проталкивает второй, легко двигает ими, вталкивает их глубже внутрь, нащупывает там что-то и давит на это место. Брэд дергается от острого и непривычного ощущения. Рэй довольно хмыкает и начинает практически трахать его пальцами, стараясь попадать туда каждый раз. Брэда начинает трясти, и он вдруг понимает, что ему хочется там в заднице почувствовать что-то большее. Например, член Рэя.  
\- Может, уже вставишь? – бормочет Брэд в подушку. Ему все еще неловко, но ощущения начинают перекрывать это.   
Рэй вытаскивает пальцы, еще шире разводит ноги Брэда и начинает проталкиваться внутрь. Это уже не так хорошо и в какой-то момент становится довольно болезненно. Брэд напрягается, но Рэй шепчет ему:  
\- Не сопротивляйся. Просто дыши.  
Брэд вдыхает, понимая, что он забыл дышать. А Рэй успевает втолкнуться внутрь целиком и замирает на какое-то время.  
\- Ты как? - заботливо интересуется Рэй. – Еще больно?  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит Брэд, трясет головой, чувствуя, что он успел взмокнуть от пота за эти несколько мгновений. – Давай уже.  
Рэй начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, несильными толчками. А потом начинает трахать в ровном и жестком ритме. Брэд не может разобраться в ощущениях. Движения члена внутри распирают, давят на какие-то чувствительные точки, про которые Брэд даже не знал, что они есть. Это посылает волну возбуждения по телу. И почти доводит до тошноты своей странностью. То, что Брэд испытывает, так не похоже на привычный вариант секса, что он просто перестает сопротивляться и подвисает в этом – Рэй его трахает и делает это хорошо. А какими считать свои ощущения – приятными или другими, Брэд пока не понял.  
Рэй впивается пальцами ему в бедра. Потом Брэд осознает, что тот выпустил когти, и они царапают ему кожу. И только это вдруг ощутимо напоминает Брэду, что он сейчас трахается с оборотнем, а не с человеком.   
Рэй наклоняется ниже, лижет и кусает Брэда за шею. Просовывает руку Брэду под бедра и начинает дрочить ему в такт своим же толчкам. Брэд понимает, что его тело все равно реагирует правильно, потому что где-то изнутри медленно наплывает чувство сладко выворачивающей судороги. Его почти скручивает от волны ощущений, выжимает и отпускает. Рэй хрипло стонет в голос, утыкается влажным лбом куда-то в шею Брэду и некоторое время лежит на нем, потом осторожно вынимает член и ложится рядом. Брэд поворачивает к нему голову. Рэй весь мокрый и тяжело дышит. Он смотрит на Брэда, потом тянется к нему и нежно и тягуче целует.  
\- Это было охуенно, Брэдли, - говорит Рэй. А Брэд вдруг понимает, что вот такого Рэя он точно никогда не видел – расслабленно-нежного и очень благодарного. Рэй ведет пальцами между ягодиц Брэда, осторожно гладит, размазывает по коже вытекающую сперму, целует в плечо и говорит:  
\- Я опять хочу жрать.  
\- Ты – животное, - смеется Брэд. – Вечно жрущее и озабоченное.  
\- Сам такой, - лениво отбивается Рэй, потом смотрит серьезно и спрашивает. – Брэд, тебе понравилось?  
\- Ты же меня слышишь, Рэй, - усмехается Брэд.  
\- Да, слышу. Как ты возбуждаешься, когда тебе было больно, когда ты кончал. Но я о другом, - Рэй медлит несколько секунд, словно решаясь. – Тебе понравилось? В смысле, вот так и со мной.  
Брэду странно слышать такой вопрос от Рэя. Ему, в общем, и не с чем сравнивать. Но он не говорит этого вслух, потому что начинает понимать, о чем именно его спрашивает Рэй.  
\- Да, с тобой, - говорит Брэд.  
Рэй, покусывая губы, смотрит пару мгновений серьезно, потом расплывается в ехидной улыбке:  
\- Я в душ. Не засни тут, - Рэй выскальзывает из постели.  
Брэд лежит, прокручивая в голове случившееся за последние сутки, а потом, сам не зная кому, упрямо шепчет:  
\- Это мой волк.  
Рэй, который уже успел уйти в ванную и закрыть за собой дверь, все равно слышит, потому что высовывает голову обратно и ухмыляется во весь рот:  
\- Нет, это ты мой человек, Брэдли.


End file.
